


【包托/杰托】温室

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯AU之前的小妈脑洞补完但是被我搞成了甜文车是一定要开的老蒋友情客串不能接受上述请谨慎观看
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	【包托/杰托】温室

*  
收到老爷子去世的消息时杰拉德正在和人谈生意，他表情变都没变，手机倒扣在桌面上，声音沉稳冷静：“两个点，不能再多了。”  
  
这确实在对方的预想之内，也就不再磨蹭，痛痛快快地签了字，杰拉德客气地道了声“合作愉快”之后，转身吩咐助理订购回国的机票。助理毕恭毕敬地问：“返程的时间是？”  
  
杰拉德皱眉，在助理惊愕的眼神里撂下一句：“暂时不回来了。”  
  
老爷子除了遗产之外，还给他留下了一大堆麻烦。  
  
  
  
其中就包括这个人，杰拉德上下打量端端正正坐在沙发上的费尔南多，对方低着头没有与他对视，金色碎发之下的眼角薄红微消，杰拉德嗤笑一声，也不管老爷子给自己留下的这个小妈是真心还是假意，总之有人给老爷子哭丧就行。他站起来，让管家提前放好热水，明天律师来宣读遗产分配，虽然不会有什么变故，但是以防万一，他还是要养足精力。  
  
  
  
遗产分配见证如杰拉德所想没什么意外事件，费尔南多也安安静静坐在一旁，遗嘱上没提他一个字儿，他好像也并不在意，倒是受益人之一的特里观察了他挺久，等律师宣读完遗嘱之后才慢悠悠地往沙发上一靠，缓缓吐出一口烟雾，下巴朝费尔南多指了指，饶有兴趣地问：“他呢？我们怎么分？”  
  
不知道他这句话里的“我们”指的是谁和谁，杰拉德皱了皱眉，费尔南多毕竟是老爷子的人，不管私下里老爷子是不是把他当个玩物，好歹给了他个名分，费尔南多就不能随便被处置。他看了特里一眼，意思是你别打费尔南多的主意，特里不置可否地一笑，倒是费尔南多终于抬了头。他的眼眶还是红红的，瞳仁是清澈的焦糖色，纯黑的丧服显得他奇异的无辜，整个人给杰拉德感觉就像是落在睫毛上的雪花，眨一下眼睛就化掉了的那种。杰拉德就真的没眨眼睛，直到费尔南多不自在地垂眸躲避他的视线，他才转头吩咐管家：“还是照以前的样子对......他。”  
  
  
他沉吟半晌，还没习惯称呼眼前人的名字，费尔南多没什么反应，特里看着这两个人，挑起唇角，似笑非笑。  
  
  
  
*  
大概是老爷子调教过的原因，费尔南多比想象中更加乖巧，每天在家里种种花看看书，从来不主动出现在杰拉德面前。杰拉德早就查过他，说来也是自家老爷子造的孽，可能人越老就越向往青春的能量，也不知道是从哪一年开始，老爷子差人从自家资助的孤儿院里挑选美貌乖巧的孩子，名为收养，实则是圈养亵玩，这位费尔南多则是其中的佼佼者，有了他之后，其他的小宠物就都被老头安排出去了。临到死了也还是心疼他，让杰拉德糊里糊涂地多了个小妈。  
  
  
杰拉德也无所谓，他妈死的早，只要不和他争家产，给他来十个都没问题。况且他看费尔南多也挺顺眼，不争不抢人也乖顺，不干什么出格事，杰拉德有能力供他到死，就当是帮自己的缺德老爹还债。  
  
  
这样说来，这几天他还没见过费尔南多。杰拉德一时兴起，准备去看看，到他的房门前却听见某个人的声音：“老爷子这一去，没人能满足你了吧？”  
  
  
门没关严实，杰拉德抿着嘴一推就开了，费尔南多被特里抓着手腕压在墙上，原来色浅的嘴唇被蹂躏的红肿不堪，上面还有鲜明的齿痕，宽松的黑色丝绒家居服领口过大，恰到好处地滑落，圆润的肩头和平直的锁骨暴露在空气里，颈间乳酪似的奶白肌肤上因为羞愤浮起浅浅的粉色，那双焦糖色的清澈眼睛向杰拉德投去求助的目光。  
  
  
特里继续说：“不如和我试一试？”  
  
  
“还是算了吧。”杰拉德也没动气，双手抱胸倚着门框，“我妈好像不是很愿意的样子。”  
  
  
特里再有性致也被他这一句坦坦荡荡的“妈”弄萎了，知道今天是没办法吃到费尔南多了，到底是在别人家里，他放开费尔南多的手，并没有半点不好意思，甚至冲费尔南多做了个飞吻的手势才施施然离开房间，费尔南多拉起自己的滑落的衣服，很是真挚地对杰拉德说了声谢谢。  
  
  
杰拉德不知道和他说点什么，只胡乱地点了点头表示自己听到了，想了想又说：“下次不会发生这样的事了。”  
  
  
他本来不是这样爱管闲事的人，今天这事儿要不是发生在他家里，他连眼皮也不会抬一下，更别说出面替费尔南多解围。可是为什么突然做出承诺了呢？杰拉德左思右想，最后决定把这句承诺归结于自己良心未泯，替缺德老爹还债。  
  


*  
杰拉德最近很忙，遗产拿到手并不就皆大欢喜，他还有很多事要处理，休息的空闲里倒发现件有趣的事情。费尔南多喜欢养花，老爷子给他整了间玻璃温室，不知道是不是出于某种恶劣的心态，坐在书房里往窗外一望就知道费尔南多在干什么。他处理事情累了，也会抬头看看费尔南多。  
  
  
费尔南多在温室里种了不少玫瑰，一簇一簇的开得火红，与温室外灰白色残雪相映成趣。费尔南多也是有意思的人，他剪了玫瑰下来插瓶，却不摘去玫瑰的刺。  
  
也难怪，费尔南多乖顺地被特里抵在墙上的画面浮现在杰拉德眼前，他自己就是朵没有刺的玫瑰，保留别的玫瑰的刺倒也可以理解。  
  
  
玻璃罩子里的无刺玫瑰，书房里摆放的精美装饰品。杰拉德越想越觉得自家老爷子真是缺德到了极致。  
  
  
费尔南多对他这一评价一无所知，他调整玫瑰的时候没注意，被扎伤了手指，下意识地用舌尖舔去指腹上冒出来的血珠，淡粉色的唇瓣上沾染了一抹深重的殷红，杰拉德忽然想起他被特里亲到嘴唇红肿衣衫凌乱的模样，没由来地喉头一紧。  
  
  
他收回眼神，金色的钢笔尖已经在签名处洇出一大团污渍，他顿了顿，将那份文件揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，打电话叫秘书重新拟了一份。  
  
  
  
  
*  
杰拉德常常喝了酒回来，应酬太多，酒会太多，他自己偶尔也需要抒发压力的途径。头几次管家还觉得慌张，多来几次就变得习惯，只按照小主人的吩咐帮他换好衣服，备好蜂蜜水和解酒汤。所以现在在给他擦脸的是谁呢，热毛巾的擦拭让每个毛孔都舒畅起来，杰拉德睁眼，看见费尔南多慌张的神情。像是没想到他会醒来，金发青年有些无措地将毛巾放在一旁的水盆里,支支吾吾地解释：“我经过...听到你房间里有声音，你说不舒服......”  
  
  
他还没说完就被杰拉德抓着手腕一扯，整个人扑倒在杰拉德怀里，带着浓郁酒气的吻落在他的嘴唇上，紧接着费尔南多尝到混杂在一起的酒液的味道，或者说杰拉德嘴里的味道，他完全没给费尔南多反应的机会，舌尖缠着他的舌尖往自己嘴里勾，一手按着费尔南多的后颈，另一手从宽大的衣服下摆里探进去抚摸青年柔韧细白的一截腰。  
  
大概是嫌这个姿势不太方便，杰拉德一翻身，将费尔南多压在身下，继续吻他，他觉得费尔南多嘴里像是藏了蜜糖，但是怎么搜刮也没能将蜜水全部吞进肚子里，只得亲亲他泛红的鼻尖，而那双焦糖色清澈眼睛的主人正静静地看着杰拉德，用两瓣被亲肿的嘴唇问他：“你其实没醉吧？”  
  
  
——醉了的人怎么可能这样炙热坚硬地顶着自己。  
  
  
原来没刺的玫瑰也能扎人。杰拉德笑了一下，替费尔南多整理眼前的碎发，把他那双漂亮的眼睛完完全全露出来，顺势捧住他的脸颊，像捧住一捧柔软的玫瑰花瓣，他说：“你不喜欢的话，我们可以现在停下。”  
  
“......”像蝴蝶轻轻扇了两下翅膀，费尔南多的睫毛抖了抖，缓缓闭上眼睛。

  
……  
杰拉德知道他是默许，于是低头继续和那两片蜜似的嘴唇奋战，津液纠缠，红润的嘴唇因此变得湿亮欲滴。费尔南多像是也醉了，浑身热得不像话，丝质的家居服因为两人的动作不安分地向上滑，纽扣松松散散地不知道被谁扯开，露出一大片细白的肌肤。杰拉德吻他敏感的颈侧，平直的锁骨，费尔南多低低哼一声，不自觉地向前挺了挺胸，于是杰拉德含住他桃子一样粉嫩的乳尖，仿佛只要轻轻一吮，那些甜蜜的黏腻的汁水就会涌出。  
  
  
“老爷子把你调教的不错。”杰拉德意义不明地抛下这么一句话，粗糙的舌面剐蹭柔软的乳尖，挺立的乳珠被他含在口里细细玩弄，费尔南多来不及申辩，呜咽一声将手指插进男人茂密的发间。杰拉德对他的反应很是受用， 轻薄的丝绸睡裤落到床边，杰拉德又笑了,轻轻凑到费尔南多耳边：“你原来爱不穿内裤睡觉啊，是为了招待儿子吗？”  
  
  
他的气息混着酒味喷在费尔南多略微敏感发烫的耳边，痒痒的，费尔南多整个人像是泡在酒精里，理智飘飘然，被撩拨得几乎要喘出声。  
  
  
杰拉德从耳朵亲到他已经泛红的脖颈，不依不饶地又问：“是不是？”  
  
  
费尔南多喘息一阵，几乎是从嗓子里闷闷地泄出欲哭的呜咽，最后细弱地憋出一句：“嗯......”  
  
  
杰拉德奖励似的去摸他已经湿成一片的穴口，费尔南多有些羞怯地并拢了腿，用手扯着被解开的凌乱的上衣，试图遮住被唾液弄得亮晶晶的乳尖和湿得乱七八糟的下身，汗湿的发丝贴在额角，嘴唇红肿半张着，在晕黄灯光中情动不已，满眼纯真得依旧像个未尝过情爱滋味的无辜处子。  
  
  
让人忍不住想要去引诱他摘下伊甸园树上的鲜红果实。  
  
  
杰拉德攥住他的手腕，将手滑进他紧并的大腿缝隙，像拆礼物般分开那两条修长的腿。  
  
  
手指毫不费力地探进已经一片泥泞的穴口，那潮润糜红的软肉立刻绞紧了杰拉德的手，手指不断轻压，搅弄着进出，让费尔南多敏感得浑身发颤。情欲的红色从耳尖攀到眼尾，透亮的双眼湿润地蓄着泪，因情动而变得迷蒙。  
  
  
“你也太敏感了。”杰拉德抽出手指给他展示那些透明晶亮的液体，坏心眼地抹在费尔南多小腹下的软毛发上，使那里也变成乱七八糟的一团，费尔南多空的难受又不肯说，只拿细嫩的腿根去蹭杰拉德腿，一双眼睛像是柔软的潮水，带点恳求地看着杰拉德，偏偏真就勾得杰拉德心软。  
  
  
男人勃起的阴茎顶到滑腻的穴口，费尔南多轻轻吸一口气，在杰拉德全数进入的时候满足地环住男人的脖子，杰拉德心里说不清道不明地有了几分怜惜，不紧不慢地抽送起来，只他的玫瑰不太乐意，悄悄在他耳边说了一句：“快一点也可以。”  
  


*  
之后的费尔南多就没有机会再开口说话，男人操得又狠又急，才吐出一点破碎的声音又被带着酒味的唇瓣堵住，费尔南多整个人被填得满满当当，眼泪和汗水一同从眼角淌下去，又被杰拉德全部亲掉。空气里的温度因为情欲而攀升，费尔南多觉得自己快被烤干了，可他身体里的水分又源源不断地以各种形式跑出来，透明的爱液顺着两人交合处淫靡地流到天鹅绒的床单上，弄得他屁股上一片凉意。  
  
  
杰拉德大概也发现了，于是干脆把他抱到自己怀里，这个姿势顶得很深，杰拉德箍着他的腰一上一下，费尔南多脑子里一片混沌，什么都不知道了，快感电流似的一路从尾椎窜上天灵盖，同时又夹杂着痒意纾解的快意，爽得不行，他只觉得自己身在云霄，眼泪和喘息一起上来，胡乱地喊杰拉德的名字。他从来没开口叫过杰拉德，碰见时至多点个头，杰拉德替他解了围也只会低头说句谢谢，一直小心翼翼地划着界限，这几声名字叫得杰拉德身心舒畅，男人用力地抱住他，拍拍他光裸的后背权当安慰。费尔南多就在这点温存中呜咽着和杰拉德一起到了高潮，整个人软成一摊水，化在杰拉德怀里，鼻头和眼角都是让人心生怜意的薄红，杰拉德吻了吻他的鼻尖，轻声询问：“再做一次？”  
  
费尔南多睁大眼睛看着他，飞快地摇摇头，推开他就想跑，奈何杰拉德手疾眼快，又把全身酥软没力气的费尔南多扯回自己怀里，“妈妈这样对儿子可不行。”  
  
  
我又不是你真的小妈！费尔南多张口就想理论，又被男人堵住了嘴巴，杰拉德的手在他身上摸摸捏捏，没一会儿费尔南多就腰也酥了腿也软了，一副任人摆弄的羔羊模样，让谁见了都忍不住心生怜惜，杰拉德自然也不例外，将费尔南多从头到脚从里到外好好疼爱了一番。

这可是他亲爹给他留下来的，世界上唯一一朵，绝无仅有的无刺玫瑰。


End file.
